Hear You Me
by sonneillonvalentinoflores
Summary: Hear you me, my friends. On sleepless roads, the sleepless go. May angels lead you in. Burkina FasoxOC oneshot OOC Burkina Faso


You couldn't take it anymore.  
Who cares if you couldn't sleep that night.  
You just wanted chocolate.

Oh, the idea of the sweet delicacy made your mouth water and your nerves tingle. The thought of sweet, oozing, melting chocolate on your tongue made you want to be swept away by its sugary taste.  
You finally moaned and slammed your head on the table in front of you.  
All five men broke from their arguments, staring at you.  
"Uh..." a certain blonde broke the silence, "Dudette? You cool?"  
You picked up your head, eyes flaring, "No! I am not okay, DUUDE!" you held out the last word, mocking the American.

"Geez, what's up with you?" America commented, taking a large gulp of his chocolate shake.  
Francis turned to Alfred, whispering, "I believe zhat it is 'zhat time of zhe month'."  
"IT IS NOT!" you shouted, jumping onto your chair, "And gimme that!" you lunged at Alfred, trying to steal the milkshake from his hands.  
Arthur and Yao jumped back, surprised at your sudden attack. You and Alfred began to wrestle for the sugary drink, the two of you shouting and cursing at each other.

"Aiiya! What's up with her, aru?" Yao commented, huffing a bit.  
"Yes, what is wrong with (y/n)?" Arthur turned to Ivan, who had a knowing smile on his face.  
"(Y/n) has trouble sleeping, so she can't have any caffeine after her lunch." Ivan said, as his smile grew wider, "She's very tortured by the fact that chocolate also has caffeine in it, so she's at breaking point."  
Yao edged his chair away from Ivan, "That's all? Just a bit of chocolate, aru?"  
You rushed of to Yao, your face just a bit too close for comfort, "Just a bit of chocolate? How about almost everything in the world has chocolate! Chocolate milk, chocolate ice cream, candy bars, trail mix, chocolate covered nuts, pudding, chocolate lollipops, chocolate sauce, chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies! Heck, even granola bars have chocolate chips!"

"FREEDOOOOM!" Alfred yelled as he tried to race to the door.  
You quickly climbed onto the table, then tackled Alfred to the floor, "NOT FOR YOU, BUDDY BOY!"  
This tackle caused the chocolate shake to be spilled all over the floor, both you and Alfred wailing in disappointment.  
Francis blinked, then looked down at his lap, "I...was not aware of zhis fact when I decided to bring her in chocolate bonbons..."  
The Frenchman held up a small of box chocolates, causing Yao to face-palm and Arthur to shout at him, "You bloody idiot! Quickly hide them!"  
You wer already on top of the Frenchman, trying to wrestle the chocolates from his hand, "MINE, FRANCY-PANTS!"  
"NON! DO NOT HIT MON BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Alfred slumped down in his chair, "My shake! My beautiful shake..." he grumbled, then looked over to the two wrestling on the floor. His face lit up, and he ran over, "DUDE GIVE ME ONE!" he shouted as he joined the doggy pile.  
The three of you wrestled for the bonbons, punches and kicks being thrown every which way.  
Francis finally broke away from the fight, ran over to the window, and dropped the candies out.  
You screamed, running towards the window and attempting to jump out, only to be stopped by the American, who slung you over his shoulder. You kicked and pounded his back with your fists, still wanting to go ahead and see if the chocolates survived the fall.

"You knew she could not have chocolate, so you bought cookies, aru?!"  
"Da."  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking!" The other three had gotten into another argument. Apparently, because you weren't allowed to have chocolate, a certain Russian had decided to buy cookies just for the occasion.

You reached for the cookies, but was stopped by America's tight grip around you.  
England walked over to you, and pet you lightly on the head, "Listen. I'm sorry, love, but you just can't have chocolate."  
You opened you mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Francis, "Oui, I know zhat zhis is hard. But from the point forward, we'll help you as best we can with your chocolate problem."  
You whined, "B-but..."  
"No buts, aru." Yao added, walking up to you with a small container, "...turns out Ivan bought sugar cookies, aru. No chocolate at all."  
Ivan smiled, "Become one with-" he was interrupted by the loud sound of you munching, taking a large bite into a cookie.  
Everyone also took a cookie, eating it happily.  
"Zhis is pretty good."  
"Dude! These are awesome!"  
"They are rather delectable."  
"Mines shaped like a heart, aru! SO CUTE!"  
"(Y/n)?" Ivan turned to you, "You like it, da?"  
"Yeah!" you cheered, and escaped Alfred's grip. You pulled everyone into a group hug, "Thank you, guys!"


End file.
